Penny Ling/Gallery
Season 1 Blythe's Big Adventure Part One Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg Penny_head_with_25_iris.jpg|Penny's Head tumblr_mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1_1280.png Epi1b.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg lps-image4-102-570x420.jpg Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg Epi2a.jpg Bad Hair Day Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg ScreenCapture_25.03.14_18-08-47.jpg ScreenCapture_25.03.14_18-15-37.jpg tumblr_mglx1vgoSO1rj0gp0o1_1280.png Bad_Hair_00068.jpg Gailbreak! LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg Penny For Your Laughs Penny Cry.png|Penny Ling Crying in Fire Hydrant Slide Penny_Ling_Sad_Eyes.png|Penny Ling's Sad Face Look Mean Isn't Your Color Mean Isn't Your Color.jpg Penny fantasy dress.png|Penny's fantasy dress LPS_006_05-570x420.jpg|Penny Ling upset LPS_006_06-570x420.jpg|This is not me. LPS_006_09-570x420.jpg|"Loving this!" LPS_006_11-570x420.jpg Russell Up Some Fun Blythe's Crush LPS 008 04-570x420.jpg Dumb Dumbwaiter Eve of Destruction Penny-ling.png tumblr_mga2h1KHFm1s008vgo1_400.png|Ragtime looks good on Penny Ling. tumblr_mga2h1KHFm1s008vgo2_400.png Books and Covers So You Skink You Can Dance Lights, Camera, Mongoose! tumblr_mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1_500.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png Trading Places ZoePenny.png tumblr_mhttxbcxvZ1s008vgo5_400.png Topped With Buttercream Penny Ling and Buttercream Sundae.png Pet Shop girls sweet shop song.png tumblr_mhzc37c5j31s008vgo9_400.png Tumblr mi6th3OsT01qmo3obo1 1280.png Penny Ling and Buttercream Sundae have gone hyper from sugar.png Sweet (Truck) Ride Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png tumblr_mido45FKt11s008vgo6_500.png|...Penny Ling as Mr. Spock... Helicopter Dad Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6 1280.png Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg|Second-lowest on the pet totem pole... Is there something you're trying to say, Hasbro? Helicopter_Dad0007.jpg What's in the Batter? What Did You Say? ScreenCapture 28.01.14 17-05-58.jpg Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png I am not a humanarian!.png Humanarian.jpg Bakers and Fakers Terriers and Tiaras Lotsa Luck Door-Jammed ScreenCapture 12.04.13 1-24-57.jpg|Were-panda! LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg Werepets2.jpg 2014-03-13-232910.jpg Door-Jammed promo by The Hub.jpg Were Pets dance.png WerePetGirlsDancingWhileWereRussellGoesToSunil&Vinnie.png WerePetsDancing.png Frenemies Penny Ling's first day photo album.png|Penny's first day at LPS... it could've been better. screenCapture 14.04.13 20-06-16.jpg LPS 124 04 570x420.jpg LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg Penny Ling party clothes.png|"I don't discriminate- I love fancy parties and clowns!" Frenemies 00219.jpg Frenemies 00217.jpg Frenemies 00279.jpg Frenemies 00268.jpg Frenemies 00260.jpg Frenemies 00267.jpg Frenemies 00266.jpg Frenemies 00258.jpg Blythe's Pet Project Summertime Blues Season 2 A Day at the Museum Penny-Lingasaurus.png|The Penny-Lingasaurus, at first glace, seems to be a rather docile creature. screenCapture 06.03.14 0-57-23.jpg|Even large predators could trump the poor thing simply by knocking it on its back. screenCapture 06.03.14 0-57-32.jpg|However, this was a classic mistake. While the Penny-Lingasaurus was easily harmed (and scared)... screenCapture 06.03.14 0-57-40.jpg|...the fear and sadness it gained would quickly turn to anger... screenCapture 06.03.14 0-57-52.jpg|...fully manifesting as a tremendous roar! screenCapture 06.03.14 0-58-10.jpg|Even T-rexes would fear this passive-aggressive runt. ScreenCapture 06.03.14 1-00-01.jpg|Thankfully, the Penny-Lingasaurus maintained a kind relationship with Pterodactyls. Alligators and Handbags Super Niceness.png Super Pets.png Blythe's Big Idea Russell and penny driving an pet jet fantasy.jpg Russell and penny driving an imaginary pet jet.jpg SadVinnie.png Airplane_.jpg RedFlashingLight.png PennySweating.png Commercial Success Penny Ling pure cuteness.png|Penny Ling is Pure Cuteness The Expo Factor - Part 1 Penny Ling in Chinese outfit.png Other Meet Penny Ling.PNG|Penny's Book Penny_ribbon.jpg|Penny Ling Ribbon Dancing at Opening Theme Song lps-character-penny-ling_252x252-copy.png|Penny Ling Profile tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso5_1280.jpg|Penny throughout the show. Tumblr_mmwcvrllGe1r5gu0to1_500_From_LPS_DVD.jpg|Screenshot from LPS DVD Lolly_ling_postcard.png 0082666314581_300X300.jpg dup_pennzy.png Pets waterskiing.png Pets still arguing about movie.png Russell shouting at pets with megaphone.png Pets arguing about movie.png Pets saying bye to Scarletta.png Scarletta meeting the pets.png Terrified Penny Ling.jpg|Penny Ling terrified by Pepper Clark's story Zombie pets.png TAS 35.png Girls falling for Vlad.png ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-17-11.jpg Penny Ling's cute toes.gif|Penny Ling's painted toe nails Penny Ling in her swimsuit.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-13-43.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 12-10-46.jpg ScreenCapture 26.06.14 9-53-20.jpg Penny Mmmhmm.png Roger confusingly holding Penny Ling.jpeg Tt 2.png TT 1.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Gallery page